Civil War:The Reverse Dimension
Official Spin-off of "The Vultures". In the ancient world of MinecraftCreepypasta wiki, there was the Six Lords Supreme, who were Deadlock, leader of the lords and has the ability of reshaping space and matter at will. Chicken, one of the mighty and strong lords and has the ability to summon infernal fireballs and shoot them. Also can transform into Green Steve, an even more powerful side of Chicken. Yoshfico123, second-guard lord and has the ability to summon his great magical sword that is powerful than titanium and can make earthquakes when slammed to the ground. TheMysteriousHood, the greatest creator. His ability is shoot ice shards and reshape his own shadow and transform it into a giant unstoppable monster, "Shadow of Unknown". Skeleton112233, his ability is he's hard as a rock and no weapon can crush through his skin. And finally, Themaster401, one of the oldest of this world and his ability? Shockwaves of strong air. Together they built the "CreepyPasta Sanctums". One at Croatia, one at China, and one at America. Together, the sanctums create a shield around the world from mystical threats. The moderators have powers, too, but I'll want you to find out their powers. The Begining *busy city* *Aaron walks by the road* *stops* Phew, I'm tired of walking. *looks at map* 3 miles till home. Don't give up, Aaron. *walks* *starts to run* Aaron was going near, until he sees a mirror in the middle of the road... Woah! *touches mirror* Gaahh!! *trips and falls into the mirror* Little does he know, that the mirror, had taken him to the reverse world, where everything is reverased, where everything good is bad, where everything killed is alive... The Reversed Moderator (Noraa the Electrical Troll) Aaron:Aaugh.... *Shakes head* Aaron:Where am I.. *opens eyes* Aaron:AAAAH! *sees himself standing in front of him, carying an A-15 and wearing a rubber suit* ???:Hello, Aaron. I am Noraa, your evil ego. Aaron:NO! This can't be right... Noraa:This is true, Aaron. We are the destroyer of worlds. Aaron:No... *Noraa aims the gun at Aaron* Noraa:So tell me, where is SCP-Deadlock? Aaron:Never. Noraa:Okay, then. *Noraa pulls the trigger, but Aaron teleports quickly to a near electric lamp and transforms into pure electric inside the lamp* Noraa:You can't escape from me, Aaron. I know you are here. *Noraa walks around* *Aaron quickly appears and shoots electrical bolt at Noraa* Noraa:Hah! Can't you see I'm wearing rubber? I can't be electrified. *Aaron jumps at Noraa and punched his evil ego in the face* Noraa:Strong, eh? *Noraa shoots stronger electrical bolt at Aaron* Aaron:GAAH! AAAH! *Aaron falls back, and fell into the mirror, sending him back into the real world* *Noraa growling* Noraa:I will find you, Deadlock, and we will finally capture your kingdom... Reporting the Leader Deadlock:Wait, you mean you stepped into a reverse-dimension? Aaron:Yes, and there are lot's of evil egos of ourselves there. Deadlock:Hmmm, strange, indeed. *5 hours later, a meeting is held by the Six Lords Supreme, also with their apprentices* Nk:So Ahen is evil? Oh no! Waffle:This is bad situation guys. HyperStanners:Mmhmm. TinyToast:Why do they want our leader? *Chicken slams the table* Chicken:We don't play defense! We fight them with an element of surprise, before they invade us. Hazard:Sounds like a good plan. Aaron:Yeah. Deadlock:I'll stay here and guard this place. Here's the plan:The apprentices will sneak there like ninjas, and also making a shield around chicken. He's going with you guys. Nk:Okay, I guess. Hyper:Interesting. Waffle:Then let's go! Aaron:Not yet. We ain't ready. We need to be ready. Make rubber suits, because my ego is stronger than me. Hyper:I will make them for you guys. Expert at making suits. *23 hours later* Aaron:Done? Hyper:Done! *Everyone wears rubber suits thx to Hyper* Deadlock:Good luck Aaron:Thanks. *Chicken smiles* Chicken:TROLLS, WE ARE COMING AND WE WILL BANISH YOU FOREVER!!! All apprentices:YEAAAAAAA!!!!! Yoshfico:I got my magical navigator. *takes out compass* Yoshfico:Zelda, Dersa, Xenaso! *throws compass to the ground* *Purple glowing portal appears in front of them* Aaron:Wow! Yoshfico:Let's go! *Everyone went in the portal, then the portal fades away* Deadlock:Be safe, guys. The Sand Dimension Yoshfico:Heck, where are we? The portal should've taken us to the mirror Dimension. Aaron:Whew, hot here! Hyper:According to my sources, we are on the SAND DIMENSION!!! *echoes* TinyToast:Sooooooo, now what? Chicken:Don't lose hope. Let's search for the reverse portal that Aaron found. Everyone except Chicken:Yes, sir. *everyone walks around* Nk:Are you sure we are on the right place? 5 hours later still no hope. Yoshfico:It's probably far away, Nk. Hyper:It's like hell here. Aaron:We should rest. Chicken:Yess, uhh, we should rest. *everyone drops down* *Chicken rummages his bag* *Chicken gives everyone a water bottle* Chicken:Here. Aaron:Thx, never thought you would bring water. Chicken:Without me you'd all be dry. *sands rumbled* Nk:Earthquake? *explosion at a far distance* Waffle:Woah! MysteriousHood:What the hell... *Large roar* Hyper:What in the flaming drongo was that? Aaron:Uhh, guys. *points at something giant far away* Nk:GODZILLA?!? Aaron:No, not him. *Chicken looks at it with his binoculars* Chicken:SANDRAX! *Sandrax roars from a far distance* Chicken:It's heading for us!! Attack formation! *Aaron creates a lightning bolt* TinyToast:I hope he likes toasts. *TinyToast creates a poison toast frisbee* *large footsteps gets louder and louder* *Sandrax comes near the group* *Stops* *Chicken activates his green Steve mode, surrounding him with green particles* Chicken:Get rext, son! And then Chicken directly charges at the Sandrax, pushing him further from the team. "Go chicken!" ElectroAaron cheered. Green Steve was wining. He punched Sandrax into the face, kicked his butt, and chocked the sand monster. "You will lose later," says the monster weakily, bleeding sand like crazy. Comming soon Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Creepypasta